Fazbear Scare: the new and improved horror attraction
A Visitors' Tour IN PROGRESS The Animatronic Terrors Freakshow Freddy The old performer of the Fazbear band, after his 'retirement', he now sticks to terrorizing all of the kids brave enough to enter during the entire attraction. Freakshow Bonnie Since nobody liked his guitar skills, he started scaring any kid who stumbled into his domain. Freakshow Chica She has given up her old tricks in making sweet cupcakes for the children, now she tries make them believe she’s making them into a cupcake! Freakshow Foxy He grew sick of being out of order, so he decided to try out scaring some of the children. He’s a natural. Freakshow Puppet Giving gifts wasn’t enough for her, so now she gives free jumpscares! The Twisted It crawled out from its hiding place and joined the attraction by scaring everyone it meets. Goldie She just sits patently on her stage and doesn’t react to...Anything. Maybe it’s because she’s deactivated. Golden Freddy IT'S ME. The Big Scoop IN PROGRESS The Nightshift Night 1 ”Hello? Hello, helllllllooooooo? Ah, Scott, glad you could come. Thank you again for coming on such short notice. The last guard just... Disappeared. Not implying that he died...I’m not saying that. He probably just got scared and bailed. So anyways, welcome to your new job at Fazbear's Scare, the new and improved horror attraction. Now, we’re determined not to let the same thing that happen to the old one happen to this one. So to prevent that, we’re giving you many limits on the controls here. Nothing personal, we just don’t want another fire. Also we have a bunch of large fans located in different spots in the building. Just make sure they don’t stop working, okay? You can start them up again remotely using the maintenance panel and using the 'recharge' option on the room with the broken fan. Oh, also you can disable all power to a certain room by clicking the 'power shutdown' button on the panel. not that you’re going to need it for anything, but I’m just letting you know. Also, try not to put too much strain on the generator or you might blow a fuse. Just try to only have a couple of electronics on at a time. Those include the camera system, the night vision lenses, the alarms, the security gates, and the oxegen filter. you have a strain bar to help you understand how much power you're using. You have five bars that can be used. The cameras and the night vision lenses both use two bars the alarm uses one, the oxygen filter uses three, and each security gate uses five. Oh, and if you can’t use the filter, just wear the gas mask if you need it. Also, before I let you go, I have to mention that some of the animatronics may start moving around during your shift and, uh, end up in your office... But don’t worry, we have a simple trick for that. Just close the door from where they're coming from! At least, for Bonnie and Chica... Uh, if the Puppet leaves her curtain, don’t panic. She's just doing her cycles. Once she‘s In your office, don’t move. If she goes somewhere she’s not supposed to be, sound the alarm in the room she’s supposed to be in. Okay, well that’s all for tonight. I’ll call you again tomorrow.” Night 2 ”Hello? Hello, Hello? Hey, good job on getting through your first night on the job! Now, there are a few things I forgot to mention before. Uh, Freddy seems to be more active in the dark so try not to blow a fuse, okay? So... Foxy. Yeah, he doesn’t seem to like a lot of noise, so try scaring him off with the alarm. It’s not always guaranteed to work, so don’t let him get too close. Also he seems to be strong enough to pull up the gates, so watch out. That... Hybrid thing from the closet, I think he goes in the vents, so sealing them is your best bet. Okay, that’s all for tonight, talk to you tomorrow.” Night 3 ”Hello? Hello, hell- Ugh, why the hell do I keep doing this in the first place? It’s not like you’re just gonna up and leave. Okay, so third night on the job. You're doing great! Now... there’s one last thing I need to mention; Have you ever heard of Goldie? I don’t expect you to. She’s not well known. Apparently she had her own kind of sister location back when Fredbear's was still around, and apparently they decided to bring her here to the attraction as well. She’s actually quite the animatronic. You know, it sounds weird, but if I had to date any of the animatronics, it’d be Goldie. A-anyways... Uh- she hates ''the dark! All you need to do is shut off the power to the room she’s in. Yep, that’s all. Neat right? Well that’s everything. I’ll talk to you tomorrow just to check up on you, okay?” '''Night 4' ”Okay, fourth night on the job. Just stay focused and you’ll be promoted in no time! Now, you probably heard the rumors about the haunted animatronics, and due to the condition of the animatronics during the night, you’d probably inclined to think the worst. But I’m here to assure you that that is not the case. The animatronics have always been a bit twitchy and with they’re new functions with roaming around the place as their night mode doesn’t really stop them from roaming around. But let me assure you that you are completely safe here and you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow.” Night 5 ”Hello? Are you okay? Look, I just got a call about one of the animatronics. You have to keep it out of your office however you can. I don’t care how you do it, just do it. I’ll get you help as soon as I can. Just... Stay safe. Please." Category:Fan Locations Category:Fan locations